


Rehamptons Rehab

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [51]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: “Maybe we could go to the beach after?” Ben proposed airily, desperate to go before the weather changed its mind again. Klaus shot him a befuddled glare, near snarling in confusion.Klaus peered down to his handcuffed hands behind his back, taking in the squad car they were currently sat in. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down so the cops wouldn’t send him to a looney bin. “Don’t you think our schedule is kind of packed?” he sarcastically snipped.Or - for reasons unknown to Klaus, it’s very important to Ben for them to visit the beach, so he bugs him for months.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Kudos: 75





	Rehamptons Rehab

**Author's Note:**

> **TW emetophobia** for the second paragraph, but that’s it.

“Can we go to the beach?” Ben suggested happily, taking in the glorious weather.

Finishing his vomiting, Klaus let go of the wall he had been using to support himself as he bent over. Ben’s brother scowled up at him in disbelief. “No?” he grunted, seeming barely able to grasp the question. “I’m kind of busy?” he mumbled, glancing back down to the puke covered floor. Ben formed his lips into a tight line and nodded sorrowfully.

**_— One Week Later —_ **

“Maybe we could go to the beach after?” Ben proposed airily, desperate to go before the weather changed its mind again. Klaus shot him a befuddled glare, near snarling in confusion. 

Klaus peered down to his handcuffed hands behind his back, taking in the squad car they were currently sat in. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down so the cops wouldn’t send him to a looney bin. “Don’t you think our schedule is kind of packed?” he sarcastically snipped. Ben shrugged his shoulders and looked out of his window, wishing he could be travelling somewhere else.

**_— Three Weeks Later —_ **

“There’s a bus around here that goes to the beach.” Ben announced, pacing around the church hall impatiently.

“Will you shut the fuck up about the beach?!” Klaus yelped, causing everyone else in the meeting to almost jump out of their seats. Klaus cleared his throat apologetically. “Sorry, not you Steve.” he explained, gesturing to the former crackhead who had been talking.

Klaus tried to sink down into his seat, glaring at his brother for causing this situation. “It’s... Simon.” the man mumbled, seeming completely thrown by Klaus’ outburst.

_**— Two Weeks Later —** _

Growing depressed about the change in weather as they headed into fall, Ben wondered if the beach would still be a viable option. Maybe Klaus could layer his clothes, or something. It was somewhat difficult for Ben to remember how the cold felt. Ben wanted to talk but had no intention of being in the room with Klaus, _thank you very much_. He’d accidentally done that enough times, they could do without the added trauma. “Do you think the beach will be too co-“ Ben called through the door.

Harshly pulling away from the man he was on top of, Klaus groaned in irritation. “What is it with you and the fucking beach?!” he yelled, feeling utterly exasperated by Ben’s growing obsession. The guy recoiled so suddenly he nearly fell out of his bed. From the look on the man’s face, Klaus assumed it was time to leave. His prick brother had killed the mood anyway. Ben’s a bastard, Klaus thought as he hurriedly pulled on his clothes. “Thanks a lot.” he breathed to Ben as he stormed past him on the way out of the bedroom. Not only did his brother cock block him, but now Klaus had nowhere to goddamn sleep. Ben had always nagged about the beach occasionally but this was becoming maddening.

_**— Two Days Later —** _

As they exited the elevator, Klaus came to a stop, leaving his hookup traipsing ahead. He turned to Klaus with a raised eyebrow, looking him up and down confusedly. “Need to tie my laces!” Klaus giggled with a shrug of his shoulders. The guy confusedly glanced at Klaus’ already tied laces. “I’ll get the door.” he muttered as he continued down the hallway. Ben wondered what the hell was wrong with these men, his brother consistently acted insane - and most of the time it wasn’t even Ben’s fault.

Kneeling down to stupidly pretend to tie his laces, Klaus glared at his brother from the corner of his eyes. “No little interruptions, stay outside.” he hissed quietly. Ben nervously shuffled in place, he didn’t like to leave Klaus alone with random men - not that he could even do anything when things went awry. “Fine.” he mumbled. Klaus sighed happily and stood back up, making his way towards the door. Ben heard his brother mumble “ _The beach_...” snidely under his breath.

_**— One Week Later —** _

They could easily buy bus tickets with that money, it would just be wasted otherwise. “Can we save some, for the bus?” Ben pleaded, even though he knew what the answer would be. Maybe if he nagged enough he could wear Klaus down.

His brother looked from his fiercely shaking hand holding the cash, and back up to Ben again. “ _The bus_?” he incredulously repeated, frowning at Ben’s suggestion. “You need to work on your priorities.” Klaus scoffed as he shoved the bills into his pocket. Ben couldn’t hold back his mocking snort.

”That’s rich.” Ben muttered angrily as they made their way out of the pawn shop. The cashier was looking at Klaus like he was from another planet, but Ben’s brother didn’t give a damn. He had other things on his mind. The only things he could ever fucking think about, Ben seethed to himself. 

_**— One and a Half Weeks Later —** _

It was most likely too cold now, the wind would be too harsh. Maybe Klaus wouldn’t freeze if they just went for a little while. Ben pouted as he looked through the window of a travel agency, glancing longingly at the commercials for their beach resorts. Ben sauntered back to the shithole his brother was in, feeling terribly morose. “Could we go just for a few hou...” Ben trailed off on seeing his brother slumped against the wall in a near vegetative state. He sighed dejectedly, feeling irritated at himself for feeling disappointed. Ben wasn’t sure why he ever expected Klaus to listen to him. An anxious groan escaped Ben as his brother began to release gargled choking sounds. At least he wasn’t laid on his back, Ben thought as he watched on helplessly. Hopefully someone in here was clear headed enough to help. His brother’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Ben felt a knot twisting in his facsimile of a stomach.

_**— Four Hours Later —** _

Watching as his brother breathlessly slumped into Diego’s car, Ben sighed deeply. One of these days Klaus wasn’t going to be so lucky, and Ben would have to watch him die - unable to do a thing but passively observe. Klaus glanced over to Ben, his face wracked with guilt. “Do you still wanna go?” Klaus whispered, nervously gazing over to Diego, hoping he didn’t hear. Ben nodded his head apprehensively, dumbfounded that Klaus had finally agreed. He wasn’t really in the condition to do such a thing, but maybe they could just stay in the car and enjoy the view. How could they convince Diego to drive them? Klaus wasn’t up for a bus journey. His brother was more proficient with manipulation and lies, even though his attempts were still usually appalling.

“Can you drive me to rehab?” Klaus hoarsely blurted, making eye contact with Diego through the mirror. Diego choked on the take-out coffee he’d been chugging.

After taking a few moments to splutter and bang on his chest, Diego narrowed his eyes distrustingly. “You got a head injury too?” he teased bluntly. Klaus fiddled with picking polish from his nails, clearly trying to come up with some sort of fallacy. Ben wondered what the hell he was going to say, Klaus would never go to rehab by choice - he would normally _literally_ kick and scream. 

“It... scared me this time.” Klaus timidly admitted, and Ben began to wonder if there was truth to his statement. He could tell when his brother was being honest, it was such a rare thing that it was a noticeable difference from his usual blabbering. Diego sighed wearily from the driver’s seat, starting up the car’s ancient engine. “A different rehab.” Klaus spluttered sketchily “The doctor said this place had better results.” That was obviously bullshit, but Diego was clearly too sanguine to see that. He nodded his head slightly and offered Klaus a hopeful smirk through the mirror. Ben felt rather guilty to be manipulating Diego like this, but if it got them a ride maybe it was worth it. It would be good for Diego to come too. Three out of six mightn’t be so bad. “I’ll direct you.” Klaus murmured, sparing Ben a remorseful grin. Ben just hoped Diego wouldn’t feel too devastated when he found out Klaus wasn’t going to change. Ben had a feeling they were already pushing their luck, he had been wondering for months now if Diego was going to cut Klaus off.

—

“What did you say this place was called?” Diego grunted loudly to his brother, turning down the radio so he didn’t have to keep raising his voice. Klaus wasn’t rambling too much today, but his coughing and wheezing was disgusting... so that still needed drowning out. Diego knew fine well that Klaus hadn’t told him the name, and he was growing more suspicious by the minute. They’d been in the car quite a while, and these roads were heading to the highway that took them out of the city. Diego glanced to his brother in the mirror, and saw him wide eyed with panic.

The name, the name... Downton Abbey? No that was that boring TV show. What the hell do they call these places? They all were so vaguely named, it was ridiculous that Klaus couldn’t think one up. “Reha...” no, he couldn’t just say _rehab_. Ben would be no use, he was a terrible liar. “...mptons.” Klaus reluctantly decided on, wincing at his own stupidity.

Why did Diego ever trust his brother? “Rehamptons Rehab?” he scoffed, flicking on his turn signal to get off this damn road and go home. It was tempting to just throw his brother from the car, like a sky dive but from five feet. Diego knew Klaus was in no fit state to go wandering around, but he was too pissed to care. He was done trying to help the idiot. Pulling over to the closest parking space, Diego ground his teeth and pulled the keys from the ignition. “Why did you lie?” he grumbled, too mad to turn around and look at his brother. Where exactly was he trying to get Diego to take him?

”I didn’t think you’d take me.” Klaus mumbled, because he knew Diego wouldn’t have. Klaus himself had been refusing to take Ben for months, Diego would be even more disinterested. Klaus’ living brother sighed and cracked his knuckles. “I’m not doing this anymore.” he grunted, his head down to face his hands. Klaus bit down on his lip, he didn’t really have anyone else semi-consistently in his life besides Diego. Ben was glancing from Diego to Klaus sheepishly. “It wasn’t anything bad!” he placated desperately, terrified of having no one alive in his life anymore. Diego chuckled humorlessly. “It was the beach...” Klaus bashfully admitted, glancing down to his feet self-consciously. It sounded like something some Make-A-Wish kid would want to do, not a 23 year old junkie.

Diego bit back an _actual_ chuckle. The erratic nature of that whim was slightly concerning, but at least it was pretty harmless. “Get out.” he grunted, hoping he still sounded as stern. Klaus needed to learn he couldn’t keep running to him whenever he wanted something. “Just... call me if you get in trouble.” Diego declared awkwardly as Klaus climbed from his car. He was too pissed to spend time with him right now, but not pissed enough to cut him off. Not yet.

—

It was infuriating to Ben that his brother’s solution for breathlessness was a cigarette, but he decided not to start an argument. At least Klaus had finally _attempted_ to get them to the beach. “You gonna tell me what your little beach... fetish... is all about?” Ben’s brother drawled, gesturing vaguely towards him. Ben knew Klaus couldn’t remember their mission to Florida, he’d told him before. Ironically, he also likely didn’t remember telling Ben that. The woman sat beside Klaus on the bench gave him a filthy look and scurried away, which was handy as it gave Ben somewhere to sit.

”We went to Florida once for a mission.” Ben uttered softly as he sat down. It was odd to know the seat would probably feel warm had he been able to feel things. Klaus wheezed a laugh and began to cough. “ _Florida_?!” he croaked with a grimace, seeming downright disgusted. “There was a huge crime ring, kidnapped a senator,” Ben explained with boredom “it wasn’t all that interesting.” Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, it was almost entertaining to watch the cogs turn in his tiny brain. “You were... _distracted_.” Ben grumbled, blowing irritated air from his nose. Klaus had been so goddamn annoying that mission, even more unbearable than usual. He’d vanished for a day once they got back to the academy, they’d all attributed it to him sneaking out - but Ben knew now it was probably something much more sinister. The mausoleum.

Clearing his throat shiftily, Ben picked up his gaze from the floor and looked back to his brother. “We had to pass by the beach, we all wanted to go so freaking bad.” Ben pursed his lips, trying not to feel too upset that he never got the chance to see the beach. It would be nice to feel the sand beneath his feet, feel the sea air on his face. Even if they ever get there, it wouldn’t be the same. “Dad wouldn’t let us, _obviously_...” Ben muttered, sounding deeply aggrieved. Klaus chuckled bitterly. His brother began to blow smoke through Ben to tease him as usual, but winced in guilt and blew it from the side of his mouth instead. Right onto an old lady walking by. “It’s been ten years, I guess I just wanted to finally do it.” It was before Five left, only by a couple months. It was one of the last times they were ever together as a whole family. Besides Vanya, Ben guiltily remembered... it hurt to think of her being so isolated, even if what the rest of them were doing was traumatic.

How the hell could they get there, Klaus wondered. Maybe he could save some cash for the bus, he could theoretically take Ben tomorrow once he didn’t feel quite as shitty. The cigarette burned his fingers as it reached the end, drawing Klaus back out from his thoughts. “We’ll go,” he stated gently, stubbing his cigarette out on the bench “tomorrow.” Ben grinned, a genuine smile - something he hadn’t done in some time. Klaus smirked back, even though in the back of his mind he knew he was almost certainly going to spend all the money before tomorrow came. There would be another chance, right? It wasn’t like he was lying to Ben, he was just sparing his feelings. They’d get there eventually.


End file.
